


Unresolved Tension

by ackrmvn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, And they were tentmates, Boys Kissing, Camping, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Comfort, Comfort Sex, Commander Erwin Smith, Dirty Talk, Drunk Eruri, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Eye Contact, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, Levi and his Ackerbond, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Levi Ackerman, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Staring, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, admitting their feelings, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackrmvn/pseuds/ackrmvn
Summary: Erwin assembles two small squads with Levi for an expedition in order to come closer to the truth. Over the course of the day, a lot of problems encounter them, but they try to make the best out of it and Levi uncovers more than one truth, one that he denied himself for so long.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Unresolved Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NSFW Eruri fic and my first fic after a very long time, especially one with smut. I'm not a big writer, but I hope that I was somehow able to do them justice. *smiles uncertainly*  
> Feedback is appreciated x

It was a long day. The expedition was supposed to be simple and less demanding, yet it came down with heavy interference from the weather. It was summer and very humid, yet raining like crazy, which may help with the crops after a dry period of time, but for the squads’ mobility was it a pure horror.

After hours of wandering and riding on the horses with sore feet and bottom, they decided to find shelter in a forest, with the majority of the environment being covered by tall trees and somehow with a better wind circulation than out on the field. “We will be resting here for a while until the rain stops, get your tents out and dry yourselves up!” Commander Erwin said while getting off his not-so-white-covered-in-mud horse.

Levi looked back at his small squad, nodding at them to confirm Erwin’s order. He grimaced as he got off his dark horse and jumped right in a puddle of mud. _For sucks sake._ He swore under his breath and got his equipment off the saddle and walked over to Erwin with the parts of the small tent in his hand. “Have you discovered a good spot yet? I don’t want us to end up getting soaked by the ground and bathe in animal shit.” Levi said to Erwin as they both looked around. The Commander gave him an indication that he should follow him, a bit deeper into the forest where the ground was relatively okay, compared to puddles they just encountered.

The Squads followed their leaders in protest, as if it wasn’t exhausting enough to carry all the supplies for them. They still wondered why the Commander himself was so insistent to come, there wasn’t gonna be any heavy titan activity to come or at least they hoped so, but Levi himself has asked the same question and was convinced that there was something personal about this expedition.

As they found a place for the mainly youngsters in the squad, they moved on out of reach, because Levi knew that there’s something Erwin hasn’t told him and he certainly wouldn’t get word out with eavesdropping kids around. Erwin helped Levi with setting up their rather small tent, while the squads had to share two bigger ones. Erwin knew Levi wouldn’t be comfortable enough share a ‘room’ with the newcomers in the scouts, especially since the teens have been playing jokes on him from now and then… which they ended up regretting by being punished into doing stable duty, but that’s what they deserved.

After a good 10 minutes of trying to stabilize the framework after such heavy rain and sinking ground, they finally made it. Immediately he went to the carts to get their sleeping mats, thankfully still moderately dry under the plastic tarpaulin that covered their goods. He made himself comfortable and took off his soaked cloak, Erwin must have had the same idea as he threw it with his jacket into the corner of the tent.

“ _Tch_ , you could have hung it up to dry on the framework. Besides, we are not even two minutes in here and you’re already making a mess?” Erwin eyed him, sighing, but he knew that Levi was rather peculiar when it came to cleanness and order, he did as he was told without starting a discussion. Because genuinely, he doesn’t like arguing, especially not with Levi who he had a soft spot for and also because he was exhausted. The hot sun actually did its toll on him in combination with the heavy rain that started not so long ago.

Levi smirked internally in approval as he took his boots off and placed them inside at the entrance of the tent. “The shoes too.” He said unapologetic and this time Erwin could reason with him as he saw the muddy footprints on the floor. “Sorry” he just mouthed to Levi who started to roll out their mats. “Do you think we can get back before nightfall?” he asked in which Erwin shook his head in response “Then this whole thing would have been a waste of time, we can’t do that. I think we should stay overnight if the rain doesn’t stop by an hour. We have enough supplies for the groups on the carts.” He simply said and Levi didn’t talk back at his idea, yet he sighed loudly and rose an eyebrow below him on his mat.

“There’s something you’re not telling me, Erwin, I know this tone of yours.” Erwin considered, of course he hadn’t told him the whole story, which shouldn’t matter anyway. They knew they had to retrieve important documents, if they get to the promised destination after all. Lost in thought, he was brought back by Levi’s voice. “ _Stop doing that_.” He said with a slightly angered voice. “Stop doing _what?_ ”

“You’re cutting me out, excluding me from your plans. I agreed to come here with you on this _stupid_ trip that was pushed from your side, because I knew it must be important to you. But I’m not here to catch a cold and play in the mud for you to be all secretive on me.” Erwin knew he was right. Levi was his most loyal and trusted person after all and it clearly would only be fair.

“It’s dangerous for you to know. I don’t want you to be burdened with th-“

“ _Tch_. Not this again, Erwin, you know that you owe me the truth after everything I’m doing for you, and doing with you. You could have asked Hanji or any other person with experience to come, yet you only asked me. Why? Because you knew I wouldn’t deny your command. I’m an important asset for this mission of yours, am I right?” Sighing, Erwin sat down on the ground next to Levi. He somehow saw right through him and internally wished he was the only one who could do so, maybe it’s become a norm after spending so much time with Levi after the past years.

"You’re not mistaken.” He began, “I chose you because I don’t think I can trust others with this information.. and you know, Hanji-“

“They’re noisy.” Erwin agreed with a small nod. “What I’m trying to say is that it might bring your life in danger, these documents aren’t originally from the King’s administration before the fall of wall Maria, they’re from outside these walls.” Levi’s eyes grew wide. “ _How do yo_ -“

“ _Commander! Captain!_ ” they both looked to the entrance of their tent to cadet Springer who looked panicked. “One of our horses has escaped due to the rumbling of the thunder! It must have been scared off.” _Not even one damn minute of rest_. Levi thought. Erwin rose to his feet beside him. “Don’t tell me it was the one that transports the carts.” His eyes stern, preparing for the worst. “No, Commander, Sir! But it will probably take us longer to get to the planned destination!”

Levi eyed Erwin who tensed up and scratched the back of his neck. “It probably didn’t come far.” Threw the Captain into the room. “Let the matter rest, it’s probably scared and looking for shelter, we can look for it later. It’s too dangerous for now anyway.” Connie looked between the two, waiting for the Commander to approve his Captain’s suggestion. Erwin hummed as he looked back at him. “ _Sirs_!” The boy retreated back to his squadmates and Erwin sat back down next to Levi.

He could sense that the blonde was visibly worried, his plan going more downhill by each minute, so he decided not to press the matter of the previous conversation.

“I’m going to rest, Erwin” he said as he started lying down on his mat “and I think you should too.”

~*~

Both were lying down next to each other, neither of them said anything. But it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. They listened to the rain and judged by the sound of the hits against the material of the tent, how long the rain was going to last. They knew more than an hour had passed, the cadets were probably playing card games or doing stuff kids usually do in their tents. Only when Levi opened his eyes, he realised that the sun was about to set and that they would spend the night in the forest. In this muddy filthy mess. Suddenly broke the silence when the rain began to ease.

“About earlier-“

“Erwin, _forget about it_. I’m sure you have your reasons why you’re keeping it from me.” Levi couldn’t trust his own ears, but he was right. He knew that his loyalty towards Erwin was unconditionally. He didn’t question it. He just _knew_ that he felt that way towards the older man. He couldn’t tell whether it came from the fact that he helped him off the streets of the Underground or that he believed in the passion Erwin held for finding out the truth. But after all, his reason didn’t matter, because he would give his life for the man next to him without questioning it.

Maybe Levi was valuable to him because of the combat skills he possessed, but Erwin was a visionary that was needed in order for humanity to survive and evolve. Suddenly he felt the heat that radiated from his right side that was unmistakably the warmth off Erwin’s scent. Usually he hated people that smelled, especially after a long day in thick clothes under the sun, but not Erwin. It was neither unpleasant nor bothered him. Levi decided to turn to his side, looking at the man before him and realized how his heart warmed at the sight.

Then he saw a little smirk on his eased lips and his long dark blonde lashes. It made him happy to see Erwin relax a little. He knew he was doing way too much, way too often. All these nights when he passed the hallways because of his insomnia and saw a subtle candlelight burning in Erwin’s office. Sometimes he would lean against the door and hear the rumbling of paper. Sometimes he would step inside, drink a tea or two and talk, making sure Erwin got to bed when he said he would, other days he just understood what was demanded from him and couldn’t bring his feet to move closer to the door and storm in like he usually did.

“I can feel you looking at me, you know.” Levi’s cheeks started to heat up, caught red handed in the act, but Erwin only chuckled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. My back just gets sore after lying on it for too long. _Tch, creep_.” And on cue, as if Erwin could read his mind, he spoke: “it’s been a long time since we had some time for ourselves. I do miss our late-night conversations. Usually with cups of tea, occasionally with the wine I bought from decades ago.” Levi’s heart sunk at the thought that he didn’t consider that Erwin might have started to feel alone.

“I stopped coming because I knew how much work those _higher up pigs_ gave you. I didn’t want you to feel even more pressured by postponing your work.” He said, with closed eyes, embarrassed that the man in front of him might steal a glimpse. “I know, but I was worried for your well-being. I know you liked to rant when you couldn’t sleep. It eases your mind. Doesn’t it?”

 _Oh_.

“It’s fine.” Levi simply said and then heard the blonde in the mat shift. He opened his eyes and found him looking at him straight in the eyes. He swore that the look on Erwin’s face made him feel something deep in his gut. He had a small smile on his face, yet his eyes looked sad.

“Stop looking at me like that when I’m trying to sleep. It’s creepy.” He lied. “You should try to rest, Levi. I’ll be checking up on the squads.” Erwin said in a gentle tone, and only now he realized that the rain stopped. A part of him wanted that Erwin would lie with him a little longer, the other part of him kind of enjoyed the fresher air that sneaked its way into the tent. The Commander got up and gave Levi a gentle smile. He closed his eyes, heard the rustling of the fabric and drifted with that memory off to sleep.

~*~

Only hours later when there was just dim light coming from the outside, he awoke from his slumber. Maybe an hour or two, if he’s lucky it was three. What mattered is that he felt energized. He got up, stretched himself and looked around. His eyes fell on his cape that hang so lonely at the framework and his boots at the entrance, next to them a stain of dirt where Erwin’s once stood. He slipped into the boots and shoved the material of the tent aside, only to be greeted by a much more comfortable post-rain air.

A few steps forward, on his way to the tents of the other groups, he could hear laughter and smell the scent of food. As he approached, he saw his subordinates by the fire, sitting on damp tree stumps. They were socializing and eating and yet, somehow, he felt out of place. Truth is, he never was someone who liked to be part of a bigger group, his past life had shown him that he shouldn’t be bothering building up meaningful relationships.

 _We all die out here_. He thought. A heavy feeling spread across his gut until someone yelled “ _Captain!_ ” and he was met with Erwin’s eyes the next second who moved on the stomp to signal Levi that he should sit down beside him. So he did, or at least his feet began to move. Walking around the circle of people crumbled together, he sat down next to Erwin who playfully hit Levi’s shoulder with his own.

“Hungry?” he just asked and Levi found himself nodding. As Erwin handed him a bowl of heated up vegetable soup he could smell that too familiar scent on him. “ _Have you been drinking?_ ” asked Levi, eyes wide and suddenly turning to the cadets. He bore his eyes into their face until one spoke up. “Captain.. Sir, we just-“

“It’s okay.” Said Erwin with a grin on his face. “We should let loose a little, don’t you think?” “Your plan went to _shit_ today and you caught these little shits drinking and just joined them?” Erwin chuckled warmly. “You told me earlier that I’m so deep into my work that I forgot how to live in a while.”

“That’s not what I said.” Countered Levi. “But that’s what you implied. Doesn’t matter, you should eat.” Without further ado, he took the bowl in his hand and started slurping his soup. After a while he eyed Erwin, who looked so content and carefree while sipping on the alcohol that smelled so sweet that it could have been mead. _Fuck this_. 

_"Oi, you over there, Ral_. Pass me some of that would you?” Petra looked at him with an uneasy smile and passed him a clean cup and the alcohol that stood near her foot. The Commander’s eyes landed on him as he poured some of it inside and took a sip. _Yep_ , the taste of honey was there, with just the perfect hint of sweetness. Levi himself wasn’t a sweet tooth, but for now this has to do its magic on him. Erwin reached out and looked him into the eyes, raising his cup to clink it together with his own and he found himself take a deeper sip.

He could feel eyes on him, it was after all not the usual setting that he would drink in public with his subordinates around. But right then it didn’t matter as Erwin still looked him into the eyes, one side of his face illuminated by the fire. Levi felt a smile creep up his lips, which was luckily covered by his cup.

The time began to pass faster as he drank more, the sun went fully down and he found himself being surprised by the chilly air around them. He started leaning closer into Erwin as the conversations died down and more people started to leave. He was drawn to Erwin’s heat next to him, their arms touching and their knees brushing, neither of them daring to move away. It was _comfortable_. Especially when he realized the three last people said their goodnights and disappeared into their tents.

“How were you able to light the fire anyway?” Levi asked and slightly slurred his sentence which Erwin would have found even more endearing if the same hadn’t applied to him. “We found a dry shelter, like a cabin.. which was protected by a roof, people must have lived here at some point.”

“ _Hmm_.” Mumbled Levi, his eyes dropping a bit from the intoxication, but still clear in his mind. “About earlier.. again..” Erwin began and this time Levi let him speak. “My father’s book led me here, Levi. I have a good feeling about this. _Trust me_.”

“I _do_.” Levi said without hesitation and lifted his head to meet Erwin’s gaze. “I’m here because I’ll follow you _anywhere_. It doesn’t matter of how little importance it might be.” Erwin’s gaze intensified and he almost began to regret admitting those words out loud immediately if it hadn’t been for the smile that crept on Erwin’s lips.

“ _Thank you, Levi_.” He spoke, but didn’t break the gaze. Levi didn’t know what to do with himself, but a warm feeling spread across his insides and he suddenly felt bold. Maybe too bold. He started to sit up straight to get closer to Erwin. Neither of them said anything and it felt like an eternity after he realized their faces were getting closer by each second. Suddenly panic flooded over his body and he broke the spell by looking embarrassed to the muddy ground beneath him.

“We are so drunk…” he said jokingly and looked back up at Erwin, whose expression yet hadn’t changed. He saw the man lick his plump lips before he could comprehend the words that escaped him. “Maybe we are.. _but..”_ he felt a hand carefully ghosting over his knee while the other spoke and he didn’t swat it away as he usually would if it had been anyone else.

“Why do I have the same _feeling_ now.. that I had before when we were sober?” he was at a loss for words, felt as if the lump in his throat was just growing bigger by each breath they exchanged. Maybe he was reading this entire situation wrong and right now – that would be one of his biggest fears.

“What is that _feeling_?” Levi probed, his cheeks beginning to heat up, not knowing if it was from the alcohol or the tension, which was in such an open environment, yet so private for only them to experience.

“I don’t know.” Replied Erwin, who sneaked a glance at Levi’s lips that didn’t go unnoticed, the shorter man felt his heart skip a beat as the taller continued. “But I think I can _show_ you.. _if you let me_.” At this point Levi couldn’t croak out a word, but covered the hand over his knee with his own. Apparently, that was the confirmation Erwin needed to lean in and press his lips against his own. Levi didn’t give two shits about anyone who might be watching. Maybe it was a bit selfish, because it could possibly cost both of them their position, but none if it mattered. It was almost funny of how shy the kiss was, both of them being in their thirties, slaying Titans, having seen such horror and still somehow, they’re able to enjoy this at their own pace.

But Levi didn’t want a slow pace, deep inside him something lit on _fire_ , so he grabbed the back of Erwin’s neck to draw him in closer, more _intimately_. The blonde didn’t stop him, but deepened the kiss as both of their mouths started to open up and their tongues slid inside. It wasn’t like this was Levi’s first kiss, but it was his first real kiss. One that you shared with someone you _liked_. And he didn’t want this to end. He wanted to know how far they would allow themselves to go. It didn’t matter to him after all, because he would cherish everything Erwin gave him. _But what if they died tomorrow?_

As their tongues played together, he found a firm hand on his hip that urged him forward into the other man’s lap. A low moan escaped Levi’s mouth, loud enough to be only heard by Erwin and himself, yet he felt a little embarrassed, because he didn’t anticipate it. The other didn’t seem bothered by it, it was quite the opposite, it seemed to spur him on to sneak a hand carefully down his back, brushing the side of his right hip.

Levi wasn’t opposed, at all, which Erwin must have taken as consent to move his hand further and rest it on the shorter man’s ass. Not that Levi minded, but he most definitely jerked in response when he felt the grip tighten which caused the taller man to moan this time. But he didn’t seem embarrassed, no. He felt the smile through the kiss. _The bastard liked it_! So what Levi did was repeat his movement, only then to realize that his pants grew tighter.

This time, Erwin moaned a little louder than before, but stopped himself right after. “Not _here_.” He gasped, sounding out of breath after their small make-out session. Levi got the hint and moved off Erwin’s lap. He grabbed a bowl of water that must have been filled when it rained, and poured it over the last few flickering flames of the campfire. He took Erwin’s hand and guided him to the tent, both of them not caring about the toxins in their bloodstream. They took off their boots when they arrived and lit a candle for them to see their surroundings, which was basically nothing else than their mats and clothing and some of Levi’s clutter. Immediately after, he grabbed the back of Erwin’s neck again and craned his own to kiss him. Not shy anymore, _no_. He was on _fire_ and has never felt so _alive_.

Erwin dragged him along, closer to the mats and began unbuttoning his own shirt. Levi broke the kiss and watched in awe. This man’s body was beautiful, so muscular and each scar represented a different story. He touched Erwin’s broad chest, thought for a second, and decided to spread kisses on it, up to his neck, while embracing his body by placing both his hands on the planes of the blonde’s shoulders. He tiptoed his way up Erwin’s neck and heard the man whimper under his lips.

 _This man_ , two whole heads taller than him, was at his mercy and he liked it. Maybe more than he would ever admit, but it took a fast turn when Erwin started yanking on his shirt. He swatted his hand away because he was sure that he would rip the buttons off it with ease. Erwin just laughed wholeheartedly. A laugh that he hadn’t heard in so long, which made Levi’s heart break a little, but Erwin wasted no time and pulled him close, positioned himself on the mat and drew Levi into his lap.

He felt the warmth radiating off Erwin’s groin, and he found himself getting hard too. On cue he moved his hips _again_ , like he did at the campfire and received a low groan from Erwin in response. It was all fun, _until_ Erwin broke away and attacked Levi’s neck, grabbed his hips and forced his body against him with a thrust. The sound that escaped Levi’s mouth was almost _inhumane_ , something that he had never heard himself express, not even knowing that he was capable of doing _just that_.

It just seemed to spur Erwin on even more and suddenly he couldn’t stop himself from moving his hips because the friction was too good. There was no doubt that both of them were hard right now, whimpering under their breaths.

“I know, this might be a little too fast…” Erwin breathed into his ear “but I really want to know how it is to be _inside of you_.” A shudder ran down Levi’s back and he grabbed Erwin’s chin to force him into a kiss. “Take these pants off _you bastard_ before they need to be surgically removed from my body.” The other just chuckled in response, but Levi raised his hips and Erwin did as he was told. They removed their pants together, leaving them in their underwear. Levi kneeled atop of Erwin and looked down on him, presenting the tent in his underwear that definitely needed to be taken care of.

The ocean eyes in the candlelight went wide and he pulled Levi’s shorts down, staring at the erection in front of him. He would lie if he said it wasn’t a bit humiliating to be put so on display, which Erwin must have sensed as his chin was grabbed and the blue eyes met grey ones. “ _Can I taste you?_ ”

 _This man is so shameless_ , Levi thought to himself, or maybe he overplayed it to make Levi more comfortable. His mouth was agape, taken back by the dirty talk, but he nodded. The Captain felt a hand sneak around his erection, it was so _big_ , _warm_ and _strong_ that it made him arch his back for a second. The hand began to move, but the eyes still looked up to him, he returned the look, but his eyes shut as he felt the grip tighten.

“ _Erwin.._ ” he rasped with a strained voice. “Too much?” asked the other in return, his movement getting slower. “No…no, _not enough._ ” With his eyes still closed, he felt something warm and inviting around his tip which closed around his shaft a second later. He _gasped_ , and looked down in his belief. He grabbed the golden mane and pushed the head into a rhythm, that almost had him come undone, but it was too good to just stop yet.

Instead of letting himself go, he concentrated on the man below him. He _admired_ his long lashes again, the hooked bridge of his nose and how pink his lips suddenly were. “ _Look at me_.” Levi demanded, unsure if that was wise, but _oh God_ , the look that met him almost set him over the edge. For a second he pushed the other further down his erection, and was met with a choking sound. Afraid, Levi wanted to pull away, but the other wouldn’t let him.

Erwin was stopped by Levi as he felt the warmth building up in his lower stomach, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer if he hadn’t pulled off. He looked at the man before him, moist pink lips, slightly watery eyes that only complimented the blue more and yet, he was still _beautiful_. He leaned down to crash his lips onto Erwin’s, normally he would feel repulsed by the idea of tasting his own come, as anyone would. But this man literally almost choked on his cock, that was worth _something_.

Blindly Levi grabbed the rim of Erwin’s waistband and pulled it shamelessly down to expose the thick member. Levi’s mouth watered at the sight. He wasn’t bestowed badly, he had to give himself that, but Erwin on the other hand.. The grith was _wider_ and he was overall _larger_ , probably justified by his body height. But as crazy as it sounded, his dick was _beautiful_. He didn’t even notice how long he looked at it until he felt a hand reach for his own and guided it between Erwin’s legs.

“Levi, _please_..” he sounded so desperate in a way, and the red tip only confirmed it. He was already slightly leaking and twitching at the touch, so Levi took a firm, but not too firm grip and started stroking him. Taking the come as natural lubricant to move faster. Erwin ranked his back and groaned, his head hitting the loose fabric of the tent. His mouth hung agape and his hips twitched in return. This man was even more sensitive than him, or maybe it was because he drank more. It didn’t matter after all.

Levi played a bit with his given authority to test different rhythms, and each had Erwin whimper his name under his breath. At a point he had to pull away, because he wanted to save the best for last. The blonde _whined_ , looking totally frustrated. Levi made the man below him look up and bore his eyes into him. “I thought you said you wanted to _fuck me_?” he didn’t know where the boldness came from, maybe because seeing Erwin totally helpless kind of turned him on even more. But that quickly changed when he grabbed Levi by the hips, placed him on this lap and shoved him down the mat.

The smaller man’s breath got caught in the throat, but didn’t have enough time to let it go before the man atop of him started kissing him fiercely. He returned the kiss with the same energy and wrapped his legs around the muscular torso. “Do I need to repeat myself? _Fuck me, Commander_.” He tested the waters and made a bold assumption. He studied the change of mood within Erwin whenever Levi let him know that he held the upper hand. So, he decided to pull the rank card to gamble. Erwin bit his lower lip in response, which earned a yelp from Levi.

“You don’t have any lube by chance here, do you?” asked Erwin out of breath. “No.. but I have a neutralized moisturizing cream.. it’s in my bag.” Usually Erwin would have chuckled about the other’s need, no, _obsession,_ for high hygiene, especially in war and somewhere far from home, but right now he couldn’t have been more thankful. Levi untangled his legs so Erwin could grab the cream from his bag. Levi was kind of lying helplessly there until Erwin came back, the whole situation just felt like a fewer dream to him.

It wasn’t that he was scared, no. It was just a surreal experience. _What will happen after tonight? What does it make th_ \- He was ripped out of thoughts with a kiss. “You think too much.. I can see it on your face. We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“ _Bullshit_.” Replied Levi and dragged Erwin into his embrace. The worries were gone and replaced with greater thoughts. “I need to prepare you.” Whispered Erwin against Levi’s lips. He nodded and spread his legs. He settled between his spread legs and smirked. He had no idea what Erwin must have been thinking, but the sight seemed pleasant to him. “I’m afraid to say I’ve never done this before.. to a man.”

Was that statement surprising? _A little_. Did he care? _No_. “Cover your fingers. I will guide you.” Levi spoke, but abruptly grabbed Erwin’s hand before he could do anything and shoved two fingers into his mouth. The look that he got in return was priceless. Levi’s tongue slit between the two fingers, too drunk to care about the gems. He would survive. The show he put on for Erwin was meant to burn a picture in his mind that he shall _never_ forget.

He sucked, one, two, three more times and pulled out. “For extra _moisturization_.” He smirked and got a lip bite from the other as he watched. As soon as Erwin lubed up his fingers, he grabbed that hand again, angled his hips higher and shoved it between his legs. Erwin started probing at the rim with one finger, but Levi was so _desperate_ and still painfully hard, that he urged it inside. He relaxed his body and welcomed the stimulation at the other end of his body, his eyes shut as he forced the finger in deeper and _whimpered_ Erwin’s name, following with the word “ _more_."

As he was told, Erwin slid a second digit inside and Levi’s hips thrust forwards while his head banged backward against the mat. “You don’t know how _beautiful_ you look when you give yourself to me, Levi. Can you feel how _hard_ it gets me _when you whimper my name_?” Without Levi’s guidance this time, Erwin’s fingers edged deeper, finding just the right spot to make Levi moan his name with such pleasure that sped through his entire body. “ _Please.. do it again, Erwin, please.._ ” He whimpered and begged, which he normally never would, but at this point he _didn’t care_ if someone heard or walked in, he wanted to get fucked by this blonde, handsome man one way or another.

Erwin did as he was told and crooked his finger to hit the spot _again_ , _again_ and _again_. At his point Levi was a mess and grabbed Erwin’s hand tighter to make him pull out, because he didn’t wanna come from that alone. He wanted to full experience of what Erwin Smith had to offer. Erwin grabbed the cream and smeared it carefully over his shaft. It didn’t sting, nor gave any weird reactions, so he decided it was safe. Levi felt the strong hands at the back of his calves and his knees were being forced to his chest.

Soon, he felt something warm at the rim and bit his lip as Erwin pushed himself inside. He was careful, after all his fingers were just half the size of what he was prepared for. Levi slowly opened his eyes and looked up, he was met with Erwin’s and gave him a nod, so he pushed deeper. Levi’s mouth fell open and he whimpered “ _deeper_ ”, sounding like a desperate whore at this point. Not that Erwin would think of him like that, and he was too far gone to care. After a little time, he bottomed out and Levi began to spread his legs to look at Erwin properly. He couldn’t help it, but he found himself say “ _fuck me like you mean it_.” And that was all it took for Erwin to start thrusting.

He desperately needed to grab something, but no hard surface was around to hold onto, so he leaned slightly forward to bring Erwin down to him. Their lips crashed together and it was sloppy, but not in a bad way, both were desperate. “ _Harder… harder.._ ” Levi gasped between breaths and dug his nails into Erwin’s back, he complied by pulling out and violently thrusting back in. Fortunately, he could silence that moan with his mouth. He grabbed Levi’s hips and angled him a bit upwards so that he could hit that sweet spot _again, again_ and _again_.

Levi was falling apart beneath him, his dick neglected and leaking onto his stomach, drops of sweat forming on his undercut, his bangs plastered against his damp forehead while the slaps of skin on skin echoed through the tent. They didn’t say much, because they didn’t need to. They signalized each other what they needed. So when Levi opened his eyes and looked at him with the most desperate expression he’s seen in long, while moaning _Erwin, fuck, faster, I’m so close_ \- he understood. He was close, too. Levi felt Erwin’s hips snap harder, cock brushing his prostate with every thrust and he swore to himself he was close to _crying_ from pleasure.

Suddenly, to his rescue, Erwin started jerking off his neglected member and gave him a look of sympathy. With a few final thrusts of his hips and hands, Levi’s back levitated off the mat and he covered his mouth just in time with his hand to moan the loudest he probably ever did. It wasn’t like he didn’t have any sex partners, but it was usually them on the receiving end or it was quick and dirty. This, this was _passion_. He knew how much Erwin cared for him by the way he’s able to read his body so quickly and adjust to his needs. Other men tend to get off and leave, but Erwin,.. he could probably tell him to stop now and spill his load elsewhere and he would, out of respect, and wouldn’t even be mad at Levi.

Riding off his high, he keeps his eyes fixed on Erwin, until he realized that he’s asking him for _permission_. Truth to be told, Levi wasn’t fond of the idea of his insides being sticky, that would be for another time when they had a bathroom available. He grabbed Erwin’s dick, pulled it out, and tugged him closer by it, causing the other to whine. " _While I jerk you off, I want you to look at me. As soon as you close your eyes, I will stop. Understood?_ ” Levi smirked and Erwin just nodded and gulped deeply. This man, was so determined and did exactly he was told. Levi stroked him through it as he slowly fell apart, and he could see the _exact_ _second_ it happened. _This was his burned image_ , and he sure will always remember it.

Erwin came over his stomach and sweated out a small “sorry.” Still, out of breath, he got up and looked through Levi’s bag for towels. “I’m sorry, I don’t have anything with me, I know how much you hate feeling dirty.”

He wasn’t sure if it was love, but this man certainly makes him want to believe in it.

“It’s fine.” Said Levi simply and waited for Erwin to crouch next to him and clean them up. “Maybe I’m still very drunk and just don’t feel it, _but_ … I want this to continue, Levi. I was so deep into my work that I hadn’t realized how important you became to me. And how many times I distracted myself from _missing_ your presence.” Levi didn’t know if his heart shattered or skipped a beat from happiness, but he reached for the man’s chin and spoke to him: “I feel the same way. You needn’t worry. I told you _I’d follow you anywhere_.”

Erwin closed the space with the last kiss before they fell sometime after into a deep, comfortable slumber.


End file.
